What I Want
by sarabell
Summary: Robin loves Starfire, but could never really tell her. Now, is someone else ready to take her away? StarxRob It's short and sweet ppl! And good!
1. Beginning

A tear fell silently as she reached out to him. "No… don't go.." Her whisper silently dropped from her mouth as he turned halfway. "What? Do you want to torment me more? Listen, if you love that guy, its fine with me, really. Go start a life with him. See what I care." He continued to walk away but the grip she had on his arm was hard to get away from. "Robin please..."

"Star… what do you want…"

"I want-"

"You want what?"

_Flash Back_

_Her long red hair… it's so beautiful against that golden skin. She's so exotic… but in an innocent way because of her eyes… those beautiful eyes…_

_Why must her he keep the mask on the eyes? I dare not think of the wonders his eyes could hide… oh, he's grown so much.. He is no longer the shorter; he is tall and has filled up wonderfully…_

"Hey Raven, they're at it again..." Beast boy whispered quietly.

"Not surprised," She replied in her monotone voice, only looking up for a moment from her book.

Yes indeed they were. Both staring at each other as much as possible and whenever caught looking by the other person would quickly look away again.

Speedy walked in and looked at them simply

"They make me sick," he muttered glaring at Robin.

It was no secret that hormones had kicked in at the teen titans. Already Beastboy and Raven were "dating" and there were clear signs that Robin and Starfire had a few sparks flying. Even Cyborg had found a girl. Bumblebee. So as of present, the titans east were visiting the titans. And Speedy had a little crush on Starfire. And to him, Starfire was still single, meaning: available for him.

"Hey Star!" Speedy walked in and put his arm around Starfire's shoulders.

"Hello friend Speedy," she said cheerfully.

"How would you like to go on the roof with me?" He asked earnestly.

She nodded, as he quickly grabbed her hand and puller her up the stairs.

Robin looked after them suspiciously. He has known that Speedy wanted a girl, but would he take his? And Starfire wouldn't get together with Speedy. Right? She knew he loved her, Right?

"Shoot," he muttered under his breath as he ran after Starfire and Speedy.


	2. Conclusion

"So, Star, what's up?" Speedy asked as he settled down next to Starfire.

"Oh, fine Speedy, what is the up for you?" Star answered cheerfully, smiling with purity.

Speedy chucked as he sighed and smiled back at her. He casually draped his arm over Star's shoulders and looked at her carefully. She looked confused at first but ignored it.

Robin peeked out from the balcony door and his heart dropped at the sight. 'Oh star…'

"So, Starfire, I was thinking, and I've decided that I like you," Speedy said as he smirked and leaned over to Star and pulled her towards him.

Starfire surprised by the sudden events, didn't even think to hesitate when Speedy pulled her into him, pressing his lips against hers, hard.

Robin gasped as he slowly got up and ran away, his heart broken and as mad as ever.

Speedy took no notice as he continued to smother Starfire under his strong embrace. However, Star did, and that simple click of the door awoke her from her shock.

"Speedy, stop!" She yelled as she pushed him off of her.

"Star… why?" He asked as she stood up to look for Robin.

"Because, I do not the like you back.. at least not that way," She answered as she hurried off. She ran straight to Robin's room.

_Knock knock_

"WHAT!" she heard a loud thump as the door opened and an irritated Robin answered the door.

"Robin!" she cried cheerfully jumping into a hug. Robin pushed her away. She looked at him curiously. "What is wrong?" she asked quietly, looking up at him with pleadingly.

"Inside," he muttered, opening the door wider for her. As soon as she stepped in, the door slammed shut.

" Listen Starfire, I saw you, up there, with Speedy," He said quietly, "The reason why, I was so upset was because, I, well, I love you,"

Starfire looked at him stunned. Oh, she loved him so, but her mouth was clamped shut. What if Speedy tried to hurt Robin for him liking her?

He looked pathetic as she did not answer him.

"Listen, I understand, I'll just go," He said rather rudely as he started to walk away.

_A tear fell silently as she reached out to him. "No… don't go.." Her whisper silently dropped from her mouth as he turned halfway. "What? Do you want to torment me more? Listen, if you love that guy, its fine with me, really. Go start a life with him. See what I care." He continued to walk away but the grip she had on his arm was hard to get away from. "Robin please..."_

"_Star… what do you want…"_

"_I want-"_

"_You want what?"_

Star started to cry. Robin instantly felt bad as he withered out of sympathy as he reached out to her.

Starfire stepped back and whispered through her tears, "Robin, I wish to tell you of my feelings, but I fear of Speedy's anger."

Robin he tenderly grabbed her hand, "Star, Speedy can't hurt me, now, be truthful, what do you want?"

She looked up at him and whispered, "I want you."

Robin's heart stopped as the next moment passed by in an instant. He has quickly scooped her in his arm and passionately kissed. She kissed him back, melting in his embrace.

"Star, I love you," He whispered

"I love you too, Robin," She answered kissing him with all her heart.


End file.
